List of Extractable Items
So you got your nice new extractor and you are ready to go. Here you find all the spoilers if you don't want to experiment THAT much. The ordering principles I start with are first the result, then the inputs by alphabet in two lists farmable/not farmable. Ratios are in parentheses, with input on the left, output on the right. For example Unrefined Wood has a 10:1, meaning that for every 10 Unrefined Wood, you get 1 Methanol. If you don't like that way, please state here, what principle you changed the list to. This is WIP and I am going to add to this list as I find out things. Of course you are welcome to share your findings too. Currently this list spans 68 items. Let's go: Ammonium Sulfate Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Coal (20:1) * Cooled Volcanic Rock (50:2) * Mascagnite (6:1) * Volcanic Rock (25:1) Genetic Material Farmable * Plant Fibre (50:1) Nonfarmable * Black Slime (50:1) * Brains (50:4) * Flesh Block (50:2) * Hivestone (50:3) * Proto Stone (50:2) * Wet Dirt (50:1) Ice Crystal Farmable * Crystal (50:1) Nonfarmable * insert stuff Iodine Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Caliche Stone (10:1) Lead Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Iron Ore (10:2) Matter Block Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Ice Crystal (3:1) Well Ice Crystal is borderline farmable, since you can farm its component, which is Crystal. The total Extraction rate from Crystal to Matter Block is (150:1). * Uranium Ore (50:1) Methanol Farmable * Unrefined Wood (10:1) Nonfarmable * insert stuff Nutrient paste Farmable * Potato (1:3) Nonfarmable * Clay (50:3) * Dirt Block (50:2) * Ice (50:1) If it says: "Solid ice, tingly to the touch." then it is this one. If it says: "That frozen water stuff." it is a different kind of ice which yields raw minerals. * Jungle Dirt (50:1) * Jungle Soil (30:1) * Mud (20:2) * Slush (50:1) * Snow (50:2) * Void Dirt (30:1) Oil Farmable * insert stuff * Nonfarmable * Dry Sand (30:1) * Sand (40:1) Phosphorous Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Blood Stone (50:1) * Lazulite Ore (4:1) * Sandstone Block (50:1) Raw Minerals Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Block of Flesh (50:3) * Burning Volcanic Rock (44:4) * Cobblestone (50:2) * Copper (10:1) * Dire Stone (50:5) * Gold (10:4) * Ice (50:1) If it says: "That frozen water stuff." then it is this one. If it says: "Solid ice, tingly to the touch." it is a different kind of ice which yields nutrient paste. * Moondust (50:2) * Moonrock (50:3) * Moonstone (50:3) * Silver (10:3) * Spare Parts (1:2) * Umbral Stone (30:1) * Unrefined Gabbro (50:2) * Unrefined Gneiss (50:2) * Unrefined Mudstone (50:2) * Volcanic Ash (60:4) Saltpeter Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Unrefined Limestone (50:1) Silicon Farmable * insert stuff Nonfarmable * Crystal Block (50:1) - This is the '''ground tile'. The crystal block crafted from crystal does not extract to anything. Take Care, this entry is incomplete.'' Tissue Culture * insert stuff Farmable * Beakseed (1:3) * Beakseed Seed (1:3) * Boneboo (1:3) * Boneboo Seed (1:5) * Corn Seed (1:3) * Eggshoot Seed (1:5) * Pussplum (1:3) * Pussplum Seed (1:3) * Rice (1:3) * Rice Seed (1:5) * Sapling (2:1) * Tomato Seed (1:3) * Wheat Seed (1:4) Nonfarmable * Dense Proto Shale (50:1) * Proto Gravel (50:1) * Proto Shale (50:1) * Proto Soil (50:1) *